


The Touch Of Family

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: And then there were two. What do you do when the only one left who is a part of you is someone who professes to hate you? The only thing you can.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Genre (general, hetero or slash) : Um..general/slash I guess? So would that be gensh or slaral? Also, hurt/comfort I guess?

 

Pairings/Characters: Spike/Xander, Spike/Angel, various other characters

 

Rating: meh..*scratches head* PG 13 maybe?

 

Warnings: implied character death, touching (minds out of the gutter! ACK! Ye Gods! What am I saying?! *snicker*) a little blood maybe, a *tiny* kiss and biting (and likeing it!)

 

Acknowledgments: Everyone out there who writes fanfiction! If it weren't for you awesome people I would never have been driven to watch Buffy and then Angel, and I would never have been inspired to attempt to write my own. Also thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep trying and helped me to understand that the whole 'gaps in the story' thingy wasn't always a bad thing. Love all you guys! Keep writing PLEASE!!

 

Oh, and strangely enough, I was listening to 'Reason' by Hoobastank when this one came to me

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The four friends lounged on the sofas in the lobby of the Hyperion, having a heated debate on the merits of commercial advertising for Angel Investigations. Cordelia, secure in her self-proclaimed expertise of all things media and/or fashion related, was tearing apart Wesleys assertion that AI was above such petty sensationalism. The sound of glass shattering halted her mid snark, pulling their heads around to stare at the half open door some thirty feet away. 

 

"Angel, if you've broken another vase..!" the ex-prom queen rose and stalked towards the office

 

Wesley and Gunn, not wanting to miss the fireworks that were sure to come, stood to follow with Fred close behind. Breaking into a run a heartbeat later when an anamalistic howl pierced the near silence, echoing through the converted hotel. Sliding to a stop in fighting stances, they scanned the office for the demon that was killing their boss. Confusion set in when they registered that the only demon present was the vampire they worked for. Confusion was swiftly tinged by concern as they took in the sight of their en-souled friend on his knees in the middle of his office with his hands white-knuckle fisted in his hair. Wincing at the inhuman noise still pouring from the rigid figure on the floor, they started forward.

 

"Angel?" Fred asked hesitently

 

Angel dropped his arms, staring blindly at the ceiling for a moment, gasping for un-needed breath before lowering his head. Everyone hastily step back when they saw that the vampire was in full game face.

 

"Or not!" Gunn stated as the vampire hunter reached for the stake tucked into the waist of his jeans

 

"Angelus!" backing away quickly, Wesley took in the wretched look in the yellow eyes and stopped. "No, Angel. What's the matter? What has happened?"

 

"Gone..." the faint reply came as a tear slid down his cheek "Princess...I'm so sorry.." with a choked sob Angel clutched his heaving chest as a look of shocked horor crossed his face "Willam?" 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Some two hours away another vampire fell to the floor in the middle of a club. The howl he let out seemed to go on forever, clearing the area around him of everyone but a brown haired young man who had dropped with him. The anguished sound gradually died down to a soft keening as the black clothed figure trembled violently.

 

"Spike? What is it?" getting no answer from the distraught vampire, Xander cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong? What happened?"

 

When this got no response, the confused and worried boy pulled his friend into his lap and leaned over him. Feeling cool tears soaking into his jeans, Xander pressed his face into the back of Spikes head, running his hands over as much of the shuddering form as he could reach. Catching faint sounds under the keening, he strained to hear the broken words.

 

"Dru...baby...'m sor..ry" muffled sobs tore from his throat as his words turned pleading whispers "Sire...Sire please..."

 

Guessing that something must have happened to the insane vampire that had been Spikes' companion and lover for most of his un-life, Xander half carried half dragged him off the dance floor and collapsed against the wall. 

 

"Easy Baby. Shh..I've got you.." Feeling the pain rolling off the blonde, Xander curled over him whispering soothingly as he tried to pour comfort into the shaking vampire with his body and hands. 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

"Oh Hells...Will.."

 

 

"Who? What? What's gone? What the hell is going on Angel?!" Cordelia demanded

 

Scrambling to his feet, Angel grabbed his keys and yanking the closet open, threw on the first coat he came to then headed out the door. Exchanging worried glances at the sight of the leather duster that hadn't been worn since Angel last lost his soul, they scurried after him. Fred reasured the other three that she'd hold down the fort as they frantically grabbed weapons and coats and ran out after him, barely making it into the car before he tore off down the road. Ignoring the constant flow of questions from his humans, Angel flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed dial. As soon as he heard the cultured English voice on the other end he spoke.

 

"Is Will still in town?" ~~"I beg your pardon? ...Angel? Why do you.."~~ cutting off the startled question he got in response to his abrupt phone manner, the vampire growled "Watcher! Is. He. Still. There." ~~"!!...Yes, he's at the Bronze celebrating with Xa..."~~ having heard all he needed, he snapped the cell shut and threw it on the seat beside him. 

Angel rubbed his chest over his un-beating heart as crushing waves of pain crashed through the newly torn bond that connected him to his only remaining Childe. They had both done thier best to block the bond over the years, and mostly succeded. But this. This had ripped it wide open again. The continued questions and increasingly frantic comments no-longered registering, Angel floored the car turning the two hour drive into an hour and ten. 

They rolled into town, roaring past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign, tearing down the streets and screaching to a halt in front of The Bronze. Barely taking the time to throw it into park, Angel shot out of the car and through the door of the club. Scanning the dark interior, he strode across the room, pushing his way through the crowd, past Buffy, Willow and an anxiously hovering Giles. Angel came to halt just inside the empty space centered on two figues huddled on the floor. Stripping barefoot, the vampire dropped his duster with a roll of his shoulders and whiped his sweater off, tossing it onto the pile of discarded leather. Focused on the blonde vampire, Angel ignored the startled gasps and whispers from his group, the surrounding Scoobies and their friends. He stepped forward then waited, dimly noting that the younger vampire still hadn't lost the habit of breathing when agitated.

Obeying instincts long thought burried, Spike pulled himself from Xanders lap and toed off his Docs. Shucking his t-shirt, the distraught vampire crawled to the only other remaining member of his bloodline and dropped at his feet. The room and its shocked human ocupants all but dissapeared.

 

"Will.." falling to his knees, Angel cautiously reached out, placing a hand on his back and felt his estranged Childe tense. 

 

Uncertain, given their history, as to whether he was about to be attacked, Angel braced himself with an inquiring sound. The low keening of a vampire in pain increased as Spike launched himself off the floor, curled around him and hid his face in his neck. Angel was momentarily startled with the unspoken bid for comfort from one that hadn't allowed, seemed to want or shown anything but violence and anger for almost a century. Wrapping his arms around the panting form, the older vampire buried his face in the others shoulder inhaling the familier scent. Another scent prickled at the base of his skull, but was ignored for the moment. Filed away to be adressed another time.

Feeling wetness slide down his chest, Angel voiced a sorrowfull whine and held the slighter man closer. One hand slid up to cradle the head burrowed in his neck while the other began running up and down the bare back gently stroking the pale skin. Recalling the only thing that used to soothe the fractious younger vampire as a Fledge when he was afraid or upset, a quiet rumbling purr rolled from Angels' chest. Gradualy the tightly clenched hands pressing into his back relaxed and hesitantly began to mirror the comforting touches being given. When they weren't rejected, knowing that the older vampire was hurting as well, the touches became more sure. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Spike pressed closer, reveling in the scent of home and the feel of skin that had, at one time been more familier then his own.

Reading the need for more contact in every breath and stroke, Angel stood pulling Spike with him. Pressed togeather from bowed head to bared toe, they swayed gently from side to side with the music that was still rolling softly through the Bronze. Ever roving hands relearned unforgotten curves and planes until the burning emptyness that signified a severed bond faded to a dull ache. Through the scent of family, and the touch of a home long thought lost, one purr increased to two.

 

Desperately needing to reafirm the bond that held him to his Sires side for almost two decades over a century ago, Spike shifted slightly, giving the darker vampire more access to his neck. Feeling the subtle drop in the shoulder against his cheek, Angel lifted his head to nuzzle the soft skin being offered. Easily finding the faint silver scar that marked his Childes turning, Angel licked across it. A pleased laugh rumbled quietly from his chest when the pale body held tightly to him jerked. He repeated the action, slowly licking the mark again and again until he pulled a low whimper from the back of Spikes throat. Hearing the complete surrender in the sound, Angel relaxed partial hold on his demon and buried his fangs. 

Holding steady when Spikes knees buckled, Angel couldn't stop the groan that crawled up his throat at the taste of his Childes blood. Wanting, needing, the bond, the connection, to be strong again, Angel shifted and dropped his own shoulder in invitation. Securely holding the gasping younger vampire with an arm around his shoulders, Angel slipped his other hand under Spikes ass to steady him, knowing what his reactions would be once they began to drink. After an almost inperceptable start of surprise, Spike let his real face emerge and swiftly sank his fangs. With the first draw of blood, the blonde shuddered and the inevitable buck of his lower body was caught in the cradle of his Sires hips. After several slow swallowing moments, Angel reluctantly lifted his head and swiped his tounge once over the new punctures to catch any stray trickles of blood and close the holes. Unfocused blue eyes opened and blinked up at the heated/knowing look in the goldflecked brown eyes staring down. 

 

Getting his feet under him, Spike lifted his head to lick an escaping drop of blood off Angels bottem lip. He sucked the lip into his mouth then released it only to seal his mouth over Angels, searching for lingering traces of blood and the unique taste that belonged purely to his Sire.

Angel growled softly as his Childes' questing tongue slid like silk over his, gradually reclaiming his dominance until the smaller man was panting. Pulling back only when he had been rendered breathless -which is no small feat for a creature who doesn't need to breath- Spikes' head whiped around when a growl sounded behind him.

 

"Easy pet, it's not what you think."

 

Angel looked into a pair of dark brown eyes that had a strange greenish glow "Xander?! Why are your eyes glowing? And did you just...*growl* at me?" 

 

"Mine!" hands balling into loose fists, Xanders head lowered slightly. Instictually protecting his throat from the predatory vibes rolling off the now glowering older vampire. And sending the message that he did *not* acknowledge the other brunette as dominante to him.

 

"Oi! Here now, there's no need to.."

 

"Shut up Spike." shoving his protesting Childe behind him, Angel accepted the silent challenge and snarled in warning when Xander took a quick step closer "Wrong boy. He's *mine*! *I* made him. *I* raised him. *I* taught him. *I* loved him. *I* held him. *I*.."

 

"Hurt him." voice dropping to a harsh growl, the young human met the yellow stare "Beat him. Raped him. Starved him. Threw him away. Left him. Left, gone, hurt hurt hurt, why?." shaking his head sharply, Xander threw off the emotions pouring through their bond from Spike "No! *MINE!*"

 

The scent lifting the hairs on the back of Angels' neck hit full force with the last word that was all but roared at him. What in the nine Hells..? Opening his mouth slightly, Angel inhaled deeply. Tasting the air, seeking conformation. And finding it. Anger flared bright and searing hot, sending a sound bordering on a howl echoing through the confines of the room. Claimed! A *human*! Without permission! Angelus raged inside his cage. Snarling and scrabbling at the walls for release. That! *Dared* to touch..HIS! For once the man and the demon were in perfect accord. Angel relaxed his iron control and mentally stepped back a few paces.

 

Reaching back, Angelus grabbed his errant Childe and dragged him back out in front of him. A hand around the slender throat, Spikes back was pressed to his chest. Keeping his gaze pinned on the human rocking slightly on the balls of his feet, the older vampire sniffed the fresh marks on the pale neck. His scent lay thick over Spikes'. Pulling back slightly, Angelus tipped the blonde head the other way, baring the other side of his throat. A new scar marred the smooth skin. This was not the neat cresant and dual puncture scar, as left by a vampire. This had a more uneven curve. The edges slightly ragged. No sharp fangs left this mark. No, this was made by teeth far more blunt then any vampires'. Human. *That* human. Flashing fangs at Xander, Angelus ran his nose over the scar, inhaling deep. The scent slammed into his sences like a mack truck. 

Wrong. He was wrong. Not Claimed. Not just. No, not that simple. But then nothing ever was with William. Or with Spike. He'd learned that the hard way. His hand tightened around Spikes' throat. Flashing a feral grin at a continuously growling Xander, Angelus snarled a warning and slid his free hand up the younger vampires' chest, comming to a stop on his collarbone. Covering the new scar.

 

"Would there be somethin' you want t'be tellin' me about then William?"

 

~Bugger!~


	2. To Accept Family

{{ "Would there be somethin' you want t'be tellin' me about then William?" ~bugger!~ }}

 

 

 

"Well, you see, it's like this Peaches...*Oi*!" Spike yelped as he was suddenly wrenched around, his throat gripped by fangs "Bloody hell! Give you a taste and you think you can take a bite whenever you want?! 'M not a Fledge anymore Angelus! Get your sodding teeth away from my neck you waaaauunhhhh..." his diatribe petered off into a groan as sharp tips broke the skin in warning. 

 

Not wanting to be drained or have his throat torn out, Spike allowed his head to fall back again. For once submitting without a fight to his suddenly inexplicably possesive Sire. He could always take issue with him later. Besides, it felt too damn good have those fangs pressed to his skin again to balk for the moment. Turn down the chance to have this man inside him again, no matter how slightly? *Not* bloody likely! Since Angelus left him, Spike had tried to avoid letting him close enough to touch him. Unless they were fighting. Violence gave the younger vampire something to focus on other then the scent and feel of his used-to-be God. He knew once the older vampire touched him, he'd be lost. His Sires' touch had always been a bit of a paradox. Never failing to make him rock hard while turning his insides to molten lava. 

 

Aquiescence assured, Angelus removed his fangs "Try th's again th'n shall we?" and dragged his bottem lip over the slowly seaping holes.

 

A strangled gasp was the only response the blonde could make, the words holding no meaning for him as his senses were taken over. Squirming helplessly closer, Spike slid his fingers through soft brunette hair. Trying to urge Angelus back to the fresh marks when the older vampire went to lift his head. Chuckling at the pleading whine that crawled from his Childe, Angelus scraped his fangs over the bared throat.

 

"Still quite th' hedonist aren't ye Little One. 'S onea th' reasons I turned ye, ye know. An' onea th' reasons I kept ye." scenting the rapidly healing mark, the brunette demon turned a yellow stare brimming with malicious amusement onto a pair of green eyes that burned so hot they were all but spitting sparks "But th' main reason I kept ye was due t' th' fact tha' ye have th' sweetest..tightest.." pausing for effect, Angelus slid his hands down to grip Spikes' ass, pulling the younger vampire tight against him and licking a path up the pale skin under his mouth "embrace..I've ever had th' pleasure of bein' in. Ag.." breaking off as Spike shuddered and arched against him, Angelus briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nipping the silver scar that marked his Childes' turning "Again...mmm...and again...and again."

 

Dropping his head onto the other vampires' pale shoulder, Spike rubbed his cheek against the cool skin, like a cat scent marking. The younger demon whimpered as he writhed against his Sire, riding the sensations scorching his body with wanton abandon. Reality rudely intruded as he was abruptly yanked away by a snarling human. Stumbling, his legs gave out spilling him, panting to the floor behind Xander, his skintight jeans doing nothing to hide his arousal. The sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh brought his head up. Blinking dazed yellow eyes, the blonde vamire watched his Sire wipe a trickle of blood from his mouth and lick it off the back of his hand with a lopsided grin. 

 

"Still got yerself a little fire th'n do ye? Good. It riles me somthin' fierce when they go down too soon. An' rest assured Boy..ye *will* be goin' down. An' then, as befittin' the *Consort* of my Childe," Angelus slid a hand down his bare chest sugestively and hooked a thumb into the top of his pants, fingers splayed over his crotch "ye'll be *goin' down*. See if ye c'n still use tha' pretty mouth a yers fer somethin' other then natterin' on. Welcome ye t' th' Family all proper like."

 

Breathing harshly, Xander bared his teeth in a parody of a smile and snickered, a low mocking sound "It's not me that's standing here bleeding *Gelus*! The only one *going down* is you. And you can take that any way you want."

 

"Much rather take *you* Boy. An' I will. Again. Aye I remember..." the demon curled his tounge around one fang tauntingly "Mmmm..so hot an' sweet ye were."

 

"Yeah it was a real trip. You gonna try to back all that posturing up any time soon?" the young human growled and stepped sideways, mirroring the other brunettes movements. Both watching for an opening "Or was the plan to bore me to death with *your* nattering?!"

 

A feral growl rolled through the club. The all but forgotten humans still standing a healthy distance back, watched with ever growing confusion, worry and no little fear. Barely able to hear what was being said, but knowing something not of the good was up by the way the males were acting. A blonde girl and a redhead moved to stand beside the blonde vampire where he lay sprawled out.

 

"Angel? Please don't hurt Xander." Willow pleaded taking a step towards the two men circling each other "Oh and Xander, don't hurt Angel either ok?"

 

"Don't Red." Spike peeled himself off the floor and adjusted himself, pulling her back with his free hand "Hyena's got 'im. You don't want to get near them right now."

 

Buffy rolled her eyes "Like Xander could do anything to Angel. And Willow, Angel won't hurt Xander! Right Angel?" she turned to her ex with a smile. Confidence melted into confused irritation when the dark vampire ignored her "Angel? *Angel*?!"

 

"He won't answer you Slayer. Hate to burst your shiny little bubble..no wait, I'm lyin', I'm *really* lovin' this...but I'm afraid Angel has left the building, as it were."

 

"What are you talking about Spike?! Did the chip fry whatever brain cells the bleach missed?! He's right there!" Huffing in exasperation, Buffy pointed at the vampire in question

 

Rumaging through the pockets of Angels' discarded duster while keeping an eye on his Consort and his Sire, the blonde vampire snickered. Enjoying the hell out of imparting this choice bit of information "Not the way you mean he isn't. *That*.." lighting a cigarette, Spike blew a line of smoke towards the older vampire "is Angelus."

 

"WHAT?!" the whole group yelled in unison as everyone scrambled back leaving Spike and Buffy standing alone. The blonde slayer yanked the ever present stake from her back pocket. "He lost his soul again? What the hell happened? Cause it *wasn't* me this time!"

 

"No Slayer!" Spike gave a snort of disgust "His soul is still there, it's just not in control at the moment."

 

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you *high*? First you say Angel is Angelus again, then you say he still has his soul but it's not in control? How can you tell anyway? I'm the Slayer, and *I* can't tell!"

 

"Because you stupid bint, I can smell it. Taste it. And if the soul was gone, none of you would be here."

 

Murmers of assent sounded behind the two suicide-blondes. 

 

"He's right Buffy. Last time Angelus was free, there was that whole *end the world* thing. And the pictures and the fish and Mrs. C..Calender and poor Giles. And he tried to kill us. Alot." Willow took a tentitive step forward again "If Angel had lost his soul, we'd be dead."

 

"Not all of you Red. Angelus has plans for a few of you that don't involve killing. Well..." Spike amended with a smirk "Not permanently anyway. Besides, that barmy nutter that tried to send us all to hell was *not* my Sire! *That* was a demon who went insane when, after being caged and supresed for almost a *century*, his only companion was ripped away from him. That would be the soul in case you were wondering. He blamed *you* Slayer, and through you, your friends, family and all other humans." crushing his cigarette butt against a nearby pillar, Spike prowled slowly in a wide circle around Angelus and Xander "*My* Angelus loves unlife far too much to do something as daft as end humanity. He lived for the hunt. To him, it was art. *He* would have captured you, seduced your friends, and turned your family to made you stake them."

 

"No way!" Buffy stated scornfully "He'd never get me, and I wouldn't let him *near* my family! My friends would *NEVER* let an evil soulless monster touch them!"

 

The younger vampire came to a stop behind Buffy and paused, watching her for a moment shaking his head. Grabbing her in a lightning fast move, he pinned her arms and twisted a leg around one of hers to keep her off balance and stop her from kicking.

 

"So sure of that are you? One's touching *you* now. Stood right behind you I did, and you didn't bat an eyelash. It didn't even occcur to you that I might be a threat. It would be the same with Angelus." letting go, Spike backed away quickly. 

 

Buffy spun around angrily and stoped at the cooly dirisive look on the blonde vampires' face. "What do you mean?"

 

"Angelus could walk right up to you and all you would see is Angel. Next thing you know, you're wakin' up chained to a bed. Take a moment to clear your head Slayer, cause you won't want to miss what you're goin' to see." tilting his head to one side, Spike snaked his tounge across his top teeth "Look to the side, and there's Angelus lying next you. Naked as the day he was born, balls deep in one of your best friends." pausing at the irate disgust on the other blondes' face, the vampire snickered "You'd never know the difference until you woke up to a concussion, and your friend with Angelus nine inches up his pretty ass!"

 

"EWW! God Spike! You're disgusting! Uh..whoa.." Buffy stared blankly at the blonde vampire "His how many up whos huh?" 

 

"*His*? Who his? You mean Xander? Our Xander? Angelus wanted *XANDER*??" Willow shared a horrified look with Buffy, then blinked as something else occured and shot Spike a quizical look "Um..Spike? How do you know how..um..you know...Angel I mean Angelus I mean well I guess they're the same person or..vampire so both are the same and everything and I guess that having the same body both are *exactly* the same because it just would be that way and you said nine and not that I have a problem with the two of you togeather cause hello gay now! and that kiss and..other stuff? uber hot so maybe not *totally* gay but I was wondering how you know what size I mean how big I mean GAH!! Someone really needs to stop me when I do that!!"

 

Shaking his head with a fond grin at the blushing witch, Spike cocked an eyebrow "Well now Red, he's my Sire idn'e."

 

Huffing in frustration, Buffy turned from staring at her friend and her ex "What the hell does that mean?! And I thought Dru made you!"

 

"What does that...??! Oi! Watcher!!" the blonde vampire gave Giles a burning stare "Have you taught your Slayer *NOTHING* of our ways? What is it now then?! Vampire..Stake! Heart..Dust! Is that *all* they teach at the Council of Wankers these days?!" snarling with disgust, he turned back to the impatiently waiting girls "What that means is that he made me. I know what some of the Watchers journals say, and what I've said in the past, but Dru, bless her black little heart, couldn't so much as turn a gnat, never mind a human. She started it, and he finished it. But I digress. He's my Sire, so under the Lore he can do whatever he wants to me. Everything I have, everything I am is *his* like. He owns me yeh? Or he did. Gave up the right to rule me when he left us, but since we've renewed the bond, I belong to him again. S'a bit different this time around since I'm a Master and not a Fledgling anymore, but the basics of the Lore still apply. Being vampires, sex is a rather large part of everything we do. We feed, we wanna shag. We fight, we wanna shag. We get done shaggin' and we wanna shag. 'S just the way the demon works."

 

"But I thought..we all thought you hated each other! You know, what with the.. 'he's evil, but stupid' ..and.. 'bleached menace doesn't have enough brain cells to spark a thought, let alone a plan'.. and..and you were all.. 'broody bastard's a wanker'.. and.. 'hair boy lost his knackers when he got that bloody soul!'" 

 

"Well he did. Knew how to have fun before he ate that gypsy bint." Spike smirked at Willow "Never hated the over-geled Mick, and he'd never admit it, but Angel likes me. Sure I get him brassed off, usually on purpose, but I'm his blood. And a right good shag if I do say so m'self." 

 

"Full of yourself much?!" Cordelia muttered from halfway across the room 

 

"So that means that you and Angel have..?" looking from Spike to Angel then back to Spike, Buffys' nose crinkled as she tried to wrap he brain around the idea that her ex boyfriend and the smirking blonde vampire used to have sex and aparently were again. or..had never stopped..? "You're gay? And Angel's gay? Or Angelus is? And you're gay together? But he was with me! And you had Drucilla, and ick, Harmony and that skanky goth chick! And ok, Xander, but Angel?? Angel can't be gay!...Angel's gay?"

 

Rolling his eyes, Spike sighed "No you dozy bint, I'm not gay. Neither is Angelus *or* Angel. We're *demons* girl! Gender has no part in it. Hell, *species* has no part in it. A shag is a shag. Equal opertunity shaggers, vampires are. And him being my Sire means that I'll always be one of the first he looks for when he wants to get a leg over."

 

"Angel and you. That's just..just ew!"

 

"Bloody brilliant is what it is! Only one who comes close is the Whelp there." nodding at Xander, the younger vampire grinned at the heated look his Consort gave him "Boy fucks like a demon. He even wore Angelus out a time or three."

 

"You mean they've slept togeather? What *IS* it with this town! Is there anyone who *HASN'T* boinked Angel or Angelus?!?"

 

Looking around, Buffy took in the sudden show of hands. Taking note of who didn't raise a hand. Spike, Cordelia, Wesley, and..

 

"GILES?! What? When..? *Wait*! NO! Don't *EVER* tell me! *God*! Ok. You know what?! Vampire or not, Angel's a big ho! How did I not know this?" the Slayer turned wide eyes to the two dark haired males, jumping slightly when she noticed that their restless circling had come to a stop.

 

"'Cause your heads too far up your own ass to see anything that you don't want t...Ah, back with us now then are you? Good. If you'll take a moment out of your *manly* display of 'whos knackers are bigger', which by the by, would be mine, could you tell these tossers what the sitch is?!" slapping a hand over his face, the blonde growled "Blimey that gives me the wiggins. *WI*..?! ARGH!" Spike threw his hands up in disgust "I've spent *far* too much time with you *bloody* Scoobies! Ta ever so. Next thing I know I'll be writing sodding *POETRY* again!"

 

"Yes quite. Too much time and, might I add, too much information!" snarked Giles. Speaking up for the first time since the drama began, the peevish disapproval coloring his tone turned to malicious amusement "Wiggins Spike? And poetry? Do tell. So much for your manly *Big Bad* persona. I do believe you've just blown it all to hell. Perhaps you should change your nails to pink and we shall call you Nancy?"

 

"Carefull Rupert.." Spike cautioned mockingly "Your Ripper's showing." turning back to his motionless family, the smirking blonde hauled out the pilfered cigarettes and lit up again "Well? Go on then mate. Tell 'em what you an' my boy were up to during your good spells."

 

"Xander? Were you and Angel I mean Angelus..umm..you know?"

 

All but growling with anoyance, Buffy shook her head "Come on Willow! We're all adults now!" staring into the dilated brown eyes of her friend, she cleared her throat "Xander? Did you and Angelus do it?"

 

"Oh now, that's *so* much better Slayer! Can't say it, you shoudn't be doin' it." laughing, Spike added his more earthy and to the point two cents worth "Angelus! Xander! You were shaggin' like rabbits, I know, I was there. Couldn't get up and leave the room..what with being stuck in that wheelchair and all. Wouldn't have left even if I could, not if it meant missin' *that* show! "Sides, just 'cause I shared him with you, din't make the boy any less mine. Thing we..well..*they* wanna know is, didja like it, and what *I* wanna know is wouldja do it again?!"

 

Truce called for the moment, Angelus and Xander shared a considering look, Demon to quasi-Demon, then turned back to the smirking blonde. The Slayer, the Witch and the Watcher gazed in incredulous shock as one pair of mostly brown eyes bled yellow, and the other flashed green. Their reactions caused the anxious humans to step back, and elicited a surge of lust from the avidly watching vampire. Angelus voiced a low rolling snicker. The evil, chittering sound was answered by a high growling chuckle and a deviant grin. 

 

"Take that as a *yes* shall I?" arching his scared eyebrow, Spike cocked his head to one side "Right then. Sort it out later yeh? Better things to do at the moment then fight. Come along children! Burnin' moonlight and all that!"

 

A quiet warning growl from the brunette vampire had the younger demon pressed against his Sire again. Nuzzling the bend of his neck with an apologetic purr.

 

"Can't blame a bloke for wanting to get someplace a mite less public now can you? Not with the likes of you two on the menu. You know it makes no never mind to me Peaches. Always was somewhat of an exibitionist. But you usually prefered your creature comforts and privacy. Besides, I don't fancy this lot getting an eyefull of my boy."

 

Running a slow look over Xander, Angelus smirked and let his fingers wander over silky cool skin..apology accepted "I see yer point Childe. No, we wouldna want tha' now would we. Hmm..Aye, all else can wait. If yer boy be willin' t' wait t' try t' get his pound a flesh, then I spose I can wait t' put him in his place. What say ye Boy?"

 

"Now..that's a tough one." he pretended to think "Stay and take your ass, or leave and...take your ass." Ignoring the snarl from the older vampire and the muffled snickers from the younger, the reaction earning Spike a slap to the back of the head, Xander continued "Hmm..it *has* been awhile, and I suppose I might have maybe missed you a bit." moving into Spike, Xander pressed him closer to the brunette demon. Nipping the scar he gave his Consort, the young human smirked up into gold flecked eyes "Spike'll have more fun this time around, rewrite a chapter or two of your psycho days. Thinking I'm gonna add a few new pages to that book myself." laying a chaste kiss on the blonde demons' temple, Xander slid around them both to stand behind the older vampire. Fitting his whole body against the half naked one in front of him, the younger brunette slipped his arms around his Consorts Sire to stroke the still purring blonde. "See if an old dog can learn a new trick or two. Like roll over..and..mmm.." making a sound almost like a purr himself, Xander licked the side of Angelus' neck "my favorite...beg"

 

"Bloody *pay* to see *that* I would!"

 

Chuckling, Angelus threw a derisively chalenging look over his shoulder "Not man'r demon enough b'half t' make *me* beg Boy. Bu' yer more then welcome to give i' yer best. Be entertainin' if nothin' else."

 

Willow hesitantly raised her hand "Um guys? Not that I'm wigged out over the whole Angelus thing, except, maybe like..alot, but wh.what about Angel? He doesn't really like Xander and it's kinda mutual you know?"

 

"Hmm..good point Wills. Well Angelus?" Xander ran his hands down the vampires bare sides to rest on his waist "What does Deadboy have to say about me and Spike getting a piece of your collective ass?"

 

"Yeah. What's ol' Broody Britches moanin' about in that head of yours. Inquirin' minds wanna know." lifting his head, Spike looked up in time to see the gold flecks fade, leaving pure brown eyes watching cornflower blue.

 

Quelling the younger vampires sudden attempt to pull away, Angel bent his head and scented the scar that marked Spikes turning, hiding a grin "Why don't you ask me yourself?"


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Maybe venturing into 16+ territory I think...? By my reconing anyways...  
Any spelling mistakes to be excused by the lateness of the hour, the number of beer consumed, or the author tired of picking it out word..by..word.  
*cheeky grin*  


* * *

[[[I was listening to 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K ]]]

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{{{Angel bent his head and scented the scar that marked Spikes turning, hiding a grin "Why don't you ask me yourself?"}}}

 

 

 

"NEAHG!"

 

Xander yanked his hands away like he'd been burnt, and stepped back hastily, the Hyena driven back under with shock. Growling when the older vampire snerked, the human molded himself to Angels body again. Meeting Spikes' eyes over a broad shoulder, Xander winked mischievously. The younger vampire arched his scared eyebrow, threw his Sire a smirk, and went back to nuzzling the bend of his neck. 

 

"Well then Deadboy? What do you think about your demon handing your ass over to Captain Peroxide and the Zeppo?"

 

"Same thing he said." pulling Spikes' head up, Angel bit his bottom lip "It'll be entertaining if nothing else." 

 

Giles cleared his throat "Is there a point to all of this? I was under the impression that it was against protocol for a Sire to allow their Childer to..er take them in that manner. And unthinkable for a human."

 

"The point? Despite what he may say, Angel and I are family. And now, Xander and I are family. But despite their history, 'Gelus never accepted my boy 'into the fold' so to speak. 'S why the boy was such a demon magnet. They could sense that he's been marked see, but without a formal Claim..." Spike shrugged "Made him all irresistible like. So the point Rupert? The point is for my Sire to formally accept my Consort." looking over his shoulder at the Watcher, the blond vampire smirked "As for being against protocol, usually is. But I'm a Master in my own right, and Peaches turned his back on the Lore when he left us. Different rules apply now. Besides, when has the Order Of Aurelius ever followed buggering *protocol*?! That's just downright un-American!"

 

Frowning, Buffy huffed "You're not American Spike. Neither of you are."

 

"Wow. Way to get right to the heart of the matter Buffy!" Cordelia flashed a brilliant but meaningless smile as the LA crew finally ventured over.

 

"Yes. It would seem that Miss Summers hasn't lost her ability to focus on the important issues." firmly suppressing a smile, Wesley kept a careful yet curious eye on his boss who was still sandwiched between young Mr Harris and one William The Bloody.

 

Rolling her eyes, Buffy tucked the useless stake away "Whatever. Look, are we done? It's getting late, I still have to patrol, and those three are wigging me out. I mean Angel and *Spike*? Talk about therapy inducing! Spike and *anyone*..sorry Xan. So, Willow, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Giles...I need to process, then I need a mind wipe. Xander, congrats on your..thingy with the bleached one, and don't think I won't have questions for you *very* soonly! Spike, hurt him and you're dust! Angel....I have no idea what to say to you. Cordelia, Wesley, nice to see you again, hope you're leaving soon. Friend of Cordelia and Wesley whose name I don't know, sorry about the drama, what can I say but welcome to the Hellmouth!" shaking her head, the Slayer turned and left the Bronze.

 

Taking her exit as their cue, the rest of the people left as well, offering words of congratulations and no few lewd comments to Xander and Spike on their way out. One that came from a rather stoned Devon, raised more then a few eyebrows, being almost physically impossible even for a vampire. But Xander caught the flash of speculation in the look Spike gave Angel. Slipping away from the two vampires, Xander stepped outside to say goodnight to Willow and Giles. At their concerned glances, he assured them that yes he knew what he was doing, and *yes* he would be just fine, they also added their well wishes.

After seating Willow in Giles car, the younger man cleared his throat. Pausing with his hand on the door, Giles looked at Xander inquiringly. Seeing the embarrassment that was shot liberally through with impishness, the Watcher sighed.

 

"Was there something else Xander?"

 

"Yeah..just..when..? Ah heck G-man, you've been more of a dad to me these past few years then mine ever was my entire life, so talking to you about this is kinda wiggin' me out, but I *really* wanna know!"

 

"Thank you Xander. That means a great deal to me. Yes well.." removing his glasses, the older man gave them a thorough cleaning, and cleared his throat. Swiftly regaining his composure, he replaced his glasses and arched an inquiring eyebrow "Usually when one wants answers, one must first ask a question."

 

"And you're making with the funny. That's of the good. I guess you're not totally freaked out about all this then." taking a deep breath, Xander cleared his throat again "So ah..when did..grr ok when did you and Angelus..when were you together?"

 

"Ah yes. That reminds me, there's someone I really must pop in on." stifling a chuckle, Giles climbed into his car and gave the confused brunette a rather un-Giles-like grin "I never did thank Ethan for that incident with the chocolate did I?!"

 

Momentarily shocked speechless, Xander watched the older man drive off before he could drag up a response. Giving his head a quick shake to throw off his befuddlement, the young human laughed to himself and sketched a quick salute at the disappearing vehicle. Heading back in, Xander stopped just inside the door to watch the vampires. They hadn't moved from where they stood holding each other. Angel lowered his head to rest against the younger vampire. Closing his eyes, Spike rolled his forehead against that of his Sire. Still purring quietly, lost in the feel of being surrounded by strong arms he'd almost managed to make himself forget.

 

"Well!" Cordelia clapped her hands together sharply, watching with amusement as everyone jumped "No vision means no apocalypse, my job is done. Anyone who wants a ride back to LA get moving, cause this train is leaving Sunnyhell Station."

 

"Yeah we're comin'. Yo, Angel man, everythin' cool now?"

 

Blinking to help the mental gears shift, Angel nodded "Yeah. Everything's fine. Thanks for everything guys. And uh...sorry about the whole..you know.."

 

"Pre-verbal Cave-Vamp routine?" Cordelia supplied helpfully "Don't worry about it. But I did break a nail closing the door of your car, so I'll just send you the bill for my manicure, and we'll call it even."

 

Sighing, Angel tossed his keys to Wesley and they followed his humans out to his convertible. Bracing himself when Cordelia tossed a sunny grin his way.

 

"Nice floor show by the way. I can't *tell* you how glad I am that I came. And might I just say..God Spike! Offer Xander to Angel, offer Angel to Xander, throw yourself in the mix..I don't know if you're a rent boy or a gigolo!"

 

"Rent boy." Xander and Angel spoke in unison

 

"Figures. Anyway, I'm missing my beauty sleep, shut up Spike! so bye Angel. See you when you get back to LA. Xander you go show him how it's done Sunnydale style. Maybe if he gets some, he won't brood so much!"

 

Waving, Wesley floored the car, pulling away before Angel could respond, the three of them laughing at the look on his face. Wincing as he watched his car squeal around a corner and disappear, the older vampire heaved the sigh of the eternally put-upon. Wondering what possessed him to let them take his beloved car. A muffled snerk sounded behind him, and he turned as it broke off into a groan. The sight that greeted him was one that he made a mental note to draw sometime in the very near future.

Still wearing only his jeans, Spike was leaning against Xander with his legs slightly spread. Head back on his Consorts shoulder, game faced and breathing. The human had the blonds wrists crossed, and was holding them pinned against his chest. His other hand had wandered down to curl around the vampires inner thigh and his thumb was slowly stroking up and down the crease where leg meets groin. Nibbling on the side of the pale throat that was arched to grant better access. Glancing up, Xander caught the heated look of desire filling the older vampires face. Holding that gold flecked gaze, Xander flicked his tongue over the scar he gave Spike, then without warning, scratched his nails up the rigid length straining the front of his Consorts jeans. Sinking blunt teeth into the cool skin under his mouth.

 

 

"Xanderrr" Spike cried out, his voice gone low and raspy "Want..want you..AHH" arching helplessly against the hot hand that slid briefly down the front of his jeans.

 

"Boys!" Angel suppressed a satisfied smirk when both heads immediately snapped up "Time to go."

 

"Right you are Peaches. Home. Naked. Bed." tugging Xanders hand out of his jeans, Spike sucked a finger into his mouth then slowly pulled it out. Walking over to Angel, the younger vampire slipped his tongue briefly into his mouth. A little teaser taste "Now."

 

Collecting his Consort, the blond led the way to their apartment.

 

"Um..Spike? I've always wondered...why do you call Angel 'Peaches'?" 

 

"Bit of a show and tell thing, that. I'll show you when we get back to the flat."

 

"Spike.." sighing Angel shook his head in resignation "Does everything have to become public knowledge with you?

 

"Not yet Peaches...but give me time. 'Sides, no-one about but us, so this isn't public."

 

"No? What is it then?"

 

"Family."


	4. Chapter 4A : To Accept Need

  
Author's notes: NC17 (as far as I'm concerned) It's not word graphic, but...swearing and sexual imagery!!!!!! Be fore-warned!  


* * *

Damn Liam an'is damned memory loss! Yeh I be blamin' this on HIM! Wha'd he b'en thinkin'?! Maybe I said th' words first, but it be by HIS influence that it was said atall! Perhaps it be due to age then? Cause th' blasted Soul's older then I be, and MY memory told me that it was NOT a good idea t' turn control o'er t' that 

 

*devil spawn Childe o' mine an' his friggin' Consort!* 

 

But would the daft sod listen t' me? NO! And which of us knows William th' best I ask ye? Which one was it that spent nigh onta twenty YEARS livin' and feedin' and huntin' and fightin' and fuckin', b'side and WITH th' lit'le bastard? Wasn't that..hmm..wait, give me a moment..lemme see now..ME? Aye I do believe 'twas. So who, better then I, would know what th' insuf'rable shite would be like when offered th' opportunity t' try t' ...what was it he called it now? Ah yess...it's commin' back t' me. ...Huh. Damn thin's got a mind o' it's own it seems. DOWN BOY! I'll NOT lose th's early in th' game to THEM! Did he just..?! He did! He looked at me bits an' WINKED at me! Only Will can leer an' wink at the same time! Cheeky little..! Remind me now...

 

*why did I turn'im again?* 

 

..Snicker at yer Sire will ye? Jus' ye wait 'till I get outa these infernal chains! There goes th' Boys' eyes rollin' back in his head, Will musta done that thing he does with his tongue. Almost tossed my boy on the floor archin' like that. Ah. THAT would be why th'n. Th' things my Childe can do with his tongue..fit t' make the devil cry. Lay still now! Which begs th' question, why isn't he over here seein' to his Sire like a good Childe should? Oh. Right. Cause LIAM thought it be a good idea to let th' lit'le sods have free rein! Hadta be a big man an' show th' youngsters that his control was better then theirs. That he could outlast 'em. That they couldn't make 'im beg! ..Boy shuddered, he musta done that thing again.

 

*RIGHT good idea th's was ye flamin' idgit!* 

 

Look where it got us! Aren't we havin' a grand ol' time?! Gettin' re-acquainted with our sweet William an' his many charms, with his Consort waiting patiently in th' wings fer his turn yeh?! No. We. Are. NOT! Chained naked t' our own bed, s'where we be! With th' two banes of our eternal existence, alayin' right beside. William and Alex? No! Spike and Xander Bloody HARRIS is who we get! Ignorin' us and off in their own lit'le world! All bare skin and pre'ty noises. Lay still! Won'touch us, won't let us touch. Jus' lay here and watch them arollin' around. Watchin' a slender hand slidin' up a golden thigh. Watchin' strong, sun-darkened hands drawin' pre'ty red lines down that pale back. Smellin' that exotic cocktail of their combined desire, all lust, and sweat, and heated blood. 'S enough t' make a grown demon cry I tell ye! Bu' we won't, cause we're 

 

*too strong fer that, ain't we Liam ol' son?!* 

 

Won't cry. I don't give a shiny shite WHAT they do, won't beg either.. Smell of blood now, kinda..familiar. Who's bleedin'? Lay. Still.

 

*Oh thank Satan they're done!* 

 

Don' know how much more o' that I coulda taken! Hadta bite me tongue to keep from demandin' that they let me go so I could teach 'em a thing or two about not teasin' yer Master! Eh? He's talkin' now? How can he speak after that? The boy looks a bit loopy.

 

*Huh?* 

 

Whassa' he said? 

 

"Asked if you're alright is all. You seemed to be havin' a spot of trouble."

 

*Just fine Spike...* 

 

"Well alright then. If you're sure..Now then Luv, where were we?"

 

No worries here boys. Huh. Loopy boy giggled.

 

*Don' mind us Will...no problems atall ye cheeky lit'le bastard...* 

 

..Wha..? Oh Hells bells! They're at it again! Wills' turn on th' bottom is it? Good. 'S where he belongs. Underneath. But it be ME he should be under! Eh? Ah. Right. Us. Under us. What was that? Breathin' ye say? 

 

*We don't need ta breath ya twat, stop it!* 

 

*This is YOUR fault you know! Fucking arrogant Demon!* 

 

Me? What about ye?! What ever possessed that tiny brain o' yers t' tell em that ye'd never beg? That they could do whatever they wanted? That ye were man enough t' take anything they could give an' then some? What were ye thinkin'?! What? Me?? Oh shut yer gob!! 

 

*Yeh fine! My fault as well.* 

 

Yeh I know I said it first! Well how was I supposed t' know that they'd..

 

*Lay! Still!* 

 

Didn't know the boy had it in him. 'S torture is what this is! Can't taste an' take what's mine! Wantwant gonna demand..NO! 

 

*SWEET FUCKING CHRIST!!* 

 

Dammit! We'd forgotten Will sounded like that. All but threw th' Boy off when he bit him. Mmm drew blood he did. Look't it slidin' down. All red and slick and bright against that soft white skin. 

 

*Fuck!* 

 

The heat commin' off them is intoxicatin'! 

 

*Such pre'ty boys*. 

 

All smooth curves and hard angles and eyes watchin' us. Gorgeous they are. Amber and mahogany set'n ivory an' bronze. Eyes watchin'. 

 

*Beautiful* 

 

our boys are. Eyes..oh. Eyes. 

 

*What're they starin' at us fer?*

 

#You think..we're pretty?#

 

Say what?

 

"Said we were beautiful Sire." 

 

*We said that out loud?* 

 

We never did! Ye see now what ye've reduced me to? 

 

*Wha'ter ye doin' t' me?* 

 

Breathin' and spoutin' poetic shite! Me boys laughin' at us! Damn fine Demon we turned out t' be! Mmm, more sweet sounds. 

 

*Oh Gods that's so hot.* 

 

Th' Boy's good, I'll givem that. 

 

What the hell did he just say?! I've never heard such a muddle of languages before! Xander must be doing something right, because Spike's damn near incoherent! I'll have to remember to try and sort that out later.

 

*Gettin' close our Will is.*

 

#Gnyah! Oh fuck oh fuck fuckfuckfuck#

 

Yeah oh fuck! They're both so close..so close I can taste it. Lay still. Don't move. Don't ask. Don't give in. Don't beg. LAY STILL!! 

3..

 

*Jus'* 

 

There be those pret'y fangs. 

2..

 

*about* 

 

Up his eyes roll. 

1..

 

*there* 

 

And he's screamin'. Mmm such a 

 

*pre'ty song my Little One* 

 

sings when he's lost in passion. Mine. Want him. Want them. need Need NEED! Now! Five minutes ago! Last feckin' week fer Hells sake! Right NOW dammit!! 

 

*Mine now mine please mineminemine*

 

..who's makin' that whimperin' sound? My boys're layin' spent, jus' relaxed and breathin', still watchin' us. It's no' them, so where's it commin' from? Ah Christ on a feckin' cross! It's us! Our boys are touchin' us now. Four hot hands ghostin' over us. Strange t' feel Wills hands so warm. 'S nice..unhh did I say nice? Amazin's what this is! Where's that hand goin' now? Slidin' right down..

 

*Gah! Hells Bells!* 

 

Want them. Please! Want them now! 

 

*..Wha..?* 

 

Liam do we still haveta..? Hell no! ..please no? Oh thank Christ we're o' th' same mind!! Enough o' this! Deep breath now. 'S alright, we can get them back later.

 

*Fuck it! I give, I surrender, Uncle, WHATEVER! Oh God please! Touch me. Suck me. Fuck me. Anything. Everything! PLEASE!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...*

 

Hands and mouths and skin sliding against us. 

 

*Oh fucking hell yessss*

 

Who knew capitulation would feel so good?!


	5. Chapter 4-B  (final) (I think)

  
Author's notes: NC-17( FRAO) Flip side of 4A. Other perspective.  


* * *

(Spikes' POV)

 

Oh Yeah. This was DEFINITELY one of my better ideas. 'Taunt the Sire' always was a favorite game of mine, and by the looks of things, brooding is the LAST thing on Soul-boys' mind right now. He's doin' his level best to come across like what we're doin' ain't affectin' him, but with the show me an' my boy are givin' him, he's gettin' all twitchy like.

 

*devil spawn Childe o' mine an' his friggin' Consort!*

 

Mutterin' to himself an' tuggin' at the chains. Eyes more gold than brown now. No fangs yet, but the night's still young, and we've only just began to torment the up-tightness out of the wanker. If the pheromones Angelus is leakin' are any indication, he's not quite as un-interested in playin' as he's tryin' to pretend. Hmm..looks like the old boy's risin' to the ocasion. Can't let that slide now can I. Gotta let him know I noticed. Gorgeous like that he is.

 

*why did I turn'im again?*

 

'Cause you fancied my ass. 'Cause you could see right into me from the first moment your eyes caught mine. 'Cause you wanted to hollow me out and fill me with nothing but you. An' most importantly, 'cause I could take all of you even though I was human, so you just had to know how much better I'd be when I didn't have to breathe. Showed you right good an' proper I did. ~snicker~ I'll just slide down Xan an' remind you then, shall I? Mmm that's right boy. Like that don't you?! Now for my specialty. Curl my tounge just so, an' give a little flick right about..there. Woah! Easy now. Yeh that's about what 'Gelus used to do too. Speaking of..oooh got us a gasp that time. 

 

*RIGHT good idea th's was ye flamin' idgit!* 

 

Sensin' a bit of internal angst from Peaches. Gettin' a mite frustrated with himself I reckon. He don't like being out of control, an' by the looks of things, that's right where he's headed. Time to turn up the heat. That's right Xan. Focus on me, feel what I'm doin' to you. Oh damn that feels good. You ready then? Come on luv, open up for me. Bloody hell that feels so fucking incredible. Would that I could live in you. Not gonna last long pet, show me what you want. Fucking hell! Think he just about broke the skin that time. Do it again! Yeah just like that..

 

*too strong fer that, ain't we Liam ol' son?!*

 

Think me Sire's about to cry! An' he's cut into his wrist with that last twist. Love that smell. Always makes me wanna...oh hells! Can't..come on luv..come with me...

 

*Oh thank Satan they're done!*

 

Bit of a strange mix those two are. I'd swear it was Angel who swallowed a growl there, and I'm almost positive the whine came from Angelus. Interesting that. Wonder if we melted the old boys' melon?

 

"You alright there Mate?"

 

*Huh?*

 

"Asked if you're alright is all. You seemed to be havin' a spot of trouble."

 

*Just fine Spike...*

 

"Well alright then. If you're sure..Now then Luv, where were we?"

 

Hmm..seems I melted my boys' brain as well. Yes I am that good. Fringe benifits of my hundred plus years of experience. And the fact that my cock is roughly about the size of my ego. I'd stand and take a bow, but..I can't feel my legs...

 

Did..he just giggle?

 

\------------------------------------

(Xanders' POV)

 

Guh..

 

"..Now then Luv, where were we?"

 

Breathe Xan-man! Bloody hell! And now I'm channeling my inner Spike. Which isn't all that strange I guess considering Spike was in my channel. So going from Spike in my channel to channeling my inner Spike isn't that much of a stretch if you think about it. And man, I even babble in my head! Think I almost lost myself on that one. Ok. I think it's time for me to stop channeling my inner Spike, and go ~giggle~ channel my OUTER Spike!

 

*Don' mind us Will...no problems atall ye cheeky lit'le bastard...*

 

He's grinning down at me with that smug look of his. One eyebrow up and his tongue curled around his teeth. Bastard. he knows what that look does to me! Depending on what kind of mood I'm in, I either want to bite it off, or fuck it off. Guess which one I'm going with! Angelus likes the show aparently. All those little noises he's trying so hard not to make, and the way he's pulling on the chains. He's breathing. Ha! We made the mighty Angelus breathe! Guess he likes Spike on the bottom. Don't worry 'Gelus, you'll get a turn later. But right now? I want a piece of my Consort.

 

*We don't need ta breathe ya twat, stop it!*

 

*This is YOUR fault you know! Fucking arrogant Demon!*

 

Ooh! A two dollar word! Naughty Vampire! And the funny keeps on a comin'! Sounds like Deadboy is arguing with..himself. Or rather the Demon and the soul are arguing. You know somethin'? I don't think he even knows he's talking out loud! Normally I'd be in stitches laughing at him, but at the moment I'm a bit busy trying to get Spike to make..yeah THAT noise. Makes me crazy when he does that. 

 

*Yeh fine! My fault as well.* 

 

Now that that's sorted, lets see if I can get blondie to make that noise again. Yeah, just like that, baby. God that's so fucking sexy! His muscles all locked up and his head arched back, baring that pale neck. And then I just have to have a taste..

 

*Lay! Still!*

 

Tasting Spike is like swallowing a red-hot coal incased in dry ice. It burns like nothing I've ever experienced before. Most intoxicating feeling I've ever known. It's one hell of a trippy ride, and I ain't EVER getting off. Well, except that I do. Frequently. But you know what I mean. I could come just from his blood alone, but I don't want to. It's a matter of pride damnit! That and the fact that I REALLY want to have Angels knees around his ears! Or any way I can get him. But back to where I was..ah yes. Right about here..and hold on, cause holy hell, he jerks hard enough to send me flying when I bite on the scar I gave him.

 

*SWEET FUCKING CHRIST!!*

 

Sounds like Deadboy likes it too. I'd give him a taste, but I'm feeling a bit possessive at the moment. Mmm..look at the pretty pictures I can make on all this pretty skin.

 

*Fuck!*

 

Getting there Angelus, keep your shirt on! Or well, I guess that's not an option anymore..umm keep your hair on! Cause we all know, no-one messes with the hair! Christ I'm hot..he's suposed to be the one with no body heat, but he's burning me. If I go up in flames...God what a way to go.

 

*Such pre'ty boys.*

 

Did..he..just..say..? Looking into Spikes' golden eyes, I can see by his expression that I didn't hear wrong. His Sire, and sometime in the next week, basically mine as well, thinks we're pretty. That's..wow. Turning to the side I press our cheeks together as we watch this Angelus/Angel creature watch us.

 

*Beautiful* 

 

He's laying here beside us, body tense, amber eyed with just a hint of fang showing. Hard and tight to his stomach, fingers twitching like he's just dying to touch. This gorgeous demon, whom artists would cry to immortalize if they could see him now. Thinks we're beautiful? Gods I want him. From the way Spikes' moving under me, so does he.

 

*What're they starin' at us fer?*

 

#You think..we're pretty?#

 

"Said we were beautiful Sire."

 

*We said that out loud?*

 

Geez! Deadboy looks as shocked as I feel!

 

*Wha'ter ye doin' t' me?*

 

A quiet shared laugh broke the moment so I turned back to driving my Consort out of his mind. The little noises Spike makes just wind Angel tighter. Pretty sure he whimpered when I hooked that leg over my shoulder. Need you baby..let me in. Need you hard and fast. Fuck yeah.

 

*Oh Gods that's so hot.*

 

Almost constant sounds from Spike now. I'm no-where NEAR fluent enough in that many languages, mostly demon I think, to even attempt a translation. But I'm positive I heard some Fyarl, a bit of Latin, a little Brachen, a few words of Kungai, and I think I even recognized a word or two that I heard from a Hell Hound once. But as I don't speak Furball, I can't be sure..Shit he tightened up on me. Oh, please do that again!

 

*Gettin' close our Will is.* 

,

#Gnyah! Oh fuck oh fuck fuckfuckfuck#

 

Pleasepleasepleaseohgodalmostthere..

 

*Jus'*

 

ohhellsfangs!

 

*about*

 

Locked up and blind all I can do is ride it out.

 

*there*

 

Man Spike sure can scream. I did that. I made him feel that good. Me! Xander Harris! Zeppo my ass! Just call me Xander! Sex God!

 

*pre'ty song my Little One*

 

That's right. Pretty pretty songs I make him sing. I'd take a bow, but I think my body's gone numb...give me a minute..or thirty..

 

*Mine now mine please mineminemine*

 

And THAT'S the game folks! Angelus. Part of the Scourge of Europe! Deadboy. Brood-meister extraordinaire! Whimpering and whining and twitching like he's being attacked by demon fleas! All but begging for a piece of Spike and Xander sandwich. Oh yeah! We are good! S'pose we should do something about that then, reward him for being such a good boy..man..vampire..manpire? Whatever. Spike's wearing that grin again, and it looks like he's sending his hand on a trip down south..

 

*Gah! Hells Bells!*

 

Hey Spikey! He likes it! Yeah not my best, but I slay me. He's almost panting now. God that's so hot.

 

*..Wha..?*

 

Come on Dea..Angel, you can do it. I can see it in your eyes. You both wanna, just let go..

 

*Fuck it! I give, I surrender, Uncle, WHATEVER! Oh God please! Touch me. Suck me. Fuck me. Anything. Everything! PLEASE!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...*

 

Oh yeah. I know you had it in you. Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! Although, it's no hardship I can tell you. I'm going to enjoy every. Last. Second. Of this. Every Word he doesn't mean to say. Every breath he doesn't need to take. Every sound he's helpless to hold back. Each and every last moan, shudder and howl. My vampires are beautiful. 

 

*Oh fucking hell yessss*

 

Man I love being part of this family!


End file.
